Mega Man Purge: The Beginning
by Error DWN-019
Summary: The Purge is happening in the mega man universe.


Mega Man

12:00 AM

I woke up to the sound of screaming. Blood was everywhere. People slashing. Robots not obeying there programming. I didn't understand what was going on, my head throbbing. I looked down to see my hands. They were bloody. I tried to run but it was not even effective as then someone grabbed me.

"Rock!" I looked over to see Aries. Aries was a robot/human, she was fair woman with black and red hair, fair skin with a bulge in her stomach. I noticed she was holding a gun. And the others were in this area.

"Guys? What are you doing in this van?" I asked, they looked at me.

"Haven't you heard Rock? Mayor Dorodo said that it was the purge! And everything that is illegal is legal for 12 hours!" Aries said as I noticed Elec Man rubbing her noticeable bump in her stomach, she was pregnant. She noticed me looking at her she tilted her head, she was confused as I was staring at her.

"Rock are you still mad that I'm pregnant with Elec's baby?" Aries said upset, she looked down pretty slowly before sighing.

"No." I lied, she looked at me before sighing I knew I was being a little jealous. Ever since she started here she dated Bomb, then she dumped him for Elec and way before she dated her ex Boyfriend Quick Man. Now here we are. She is dating Elec. And for some reason she was pregnant. Everything I tried to make this work and it didn't. Tried making her cheat on him. Failed. Tried kissing her. Failed. Try putting make-up on my lips and kissing Elec's collar to try and think he was cheating on her. Failed. Failure, after failure after failure. It wasn't worth it in the end. They realized it was me, everything fell apart afterwords. And Aries haven't been talking to me at all only in battles. But now. You guys could read from this obvious wall of text she was talking to me, it was only in an fucking emergency.

This was nothing but an horrible mistake, and I just wanted for me to fall in love with her. To touch her silky black and red hair in my hands. To feel her beautiful lips against my metallic lips. To wake up next to her in bed. To--

"Rock?" Aries asked.

\--Damn, she is talking to me now. Well better talk.

"Yes?" I said softly.

"Well do you want to help us? Because I wanna steal a Nintendo Switch wanna join in?" She asked, as her eyes had a twinkle in them, all of a sudden I wanted to get it for her just looking at her 9 month belly made me feel kinda squeamish, I then wanted to risk my life for the Nintendo Switch.

"Your pregnant so let me get it" I giggled.

"Oh ok, are you sure?" Aries asked as I looked at her. I changed into Mega Man.

"I'm sure" I said.

"Ok, be safe!" Aries called.

"I will" I said.

Agent Kratz

12:20 AM

"Roselyn?" I looked at the clock, it was 12:20, I groaned as I saw Gilbert. We weren't on any case because everywhere we looked we saw chaos. I groaned as I was tired. This is bullshit, I have been working for almost 23 hours, I just fell asleep at my desk mainly it was nothing bigger other than people's dogs leaving poop and there owners not picking up after them, other than that they weren't any major crimes. Until now that is. There were murders, shoplifting, stealing and more. There weren't much back-up with cops since majority of them were dead. I then sighed as I felt tired. I wanted to sleep I was up at 11:00 AM the other night and I didn't get enough sleep. So I overslept and almost got late for work. Luckily it was a half-day. Only today was different. There was codes left from right. And we couldn't decipher where they were coming from. Neither can Gilbert. I ended up clocking out. And I walked home. Suddenly Gilbert grabbed my shoulder.

"Oh shit!" I said as I looked to see Gilbert. I swear this old man had a crush on me, weather he showed it or not. I knew damn well he had a crush on me, I sighed before turning towards him.

"What is it?"

"Rose. I don't think this is a good idea to walk home for now."

I turned to Gilbert. I know how dangerous it is with all these codes and crimes, it could kill me. I never wanted to die at a young age. Although I looked into his face and I could tell he was serious, I sighed as I went towards him.

"What do you want me to do then? I can't go home, otherwise I'll die on the way there. Gilbert where should I sleep for today?"

"Stay in the office with me, we could have a sleepover and barricade the doors so we won't die in our sleep"

"Ok." I said as me and Gilbert walked back to the office.

Mega Man

12:29 AM

I ran as fast as I could towards the nearest Walmart, as I was looking for it I was hit in the head by someone. I turned around to see Dr. Wily. And Bass, I groaned as I face palmed, they came at a wrong time. I then walked up to them, slowly grimacing, before standing nearly 4 inches in front of them crossing my arms.

"What the hell do YOU want?" I asked.

"Nun, wir sind hier, weil ich Neuigkeiten über die Säuberung bekommen habe." Dr. Wily said in German.

"You think you could, do that? If you kill me It'll be all over. Your insane!" I said. Before Bass approached in front of me, with a batshit crazy expression, looking psychotic and I growled.

"Listen here, Blue Brat, all I ever wanted was to kill you and I now I can. And nobody will miss your ass, like ever." Bass said to me, and I crossed my arms madly. And got in his face.

"Your a fucking idiot, I don't have any time to do this, because I have a Nintendo Switch to shoplift so by idiot" I said leaving.


End file.
